Integrated intensity analysis of spectra obtained by temperature programmed Raman spectroscopy of artificial phospholipid membranes shows that thermal history (prior to spectroscopy) of specimens determines the course, rate and intensity of configurational alterations associated with the subtransition (crystal to gel state) of 12-18 carbon chain preparations. The more subtel spectral changes within the 2800-3100 cm-l region (CH stretch), indicative of packing characteristics, we feel demonstrate that reorganization of packing occurs by domains rather than randomly. Beginning efforts to understand the mechanics of lung surfactants in Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS), using the techniques above, show that a variety of surfactants, all effective, behave surprisingly differently considering that (theoretically) dipalmitoylphosphatidylcholine is the active ingredient common to all.